


Идеальный вариант

by 2sven



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, слэш на фоне гета и без
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sven/pseuds/2sven
Summary: Илдар казался идеальным вариантом, Таня целый список заготовила - почему





	Идеальный вариант

**Author's Note:**

> Написана по заданию "Кроссовер русориджа с каноном Лукьяненко". Выбран его "Черновик" для команды ФБ Russian original 2019

О том, что Илдар идеальная кандидатура, Таня сообщила по дороге домой, и Костя не сразу понял, к чему этот разговор, а когда сообразил, нахмурился, повернулся к жене.

— Почему он?

Таня только закатила глаза, не сказала свое обычное «ты полено!»

— Илдар идеален. – взялась она разъяснять. — Во-первых, он симпатичный.

Косте это вовсе не казалось аргументом «за», скорее наоборот. Если жене хочется с двумя мужчинами, ладно, но пускай второй не будет серьезным конкурентом. Костя не стал говорить этого вслух, конечно, но нахмурился сильнее.

— Во-вторых, он нищеброд. – весело продолжала Таня. – Это чтобы ты не переживал, что я с ним сбегу!

Она стрельнула в мужа глазами, рассмеялась. Рыжая прядь выпала из-за импровизированного ободка, которым служил туго скрученный шелковый платок, скользнула по щеке, и Костя аккуратно заправил ее обратно. Таня терпеть не может, если волосы щекочут лицо, когда она за рулем.

— Еще аргументы есть? – проворчал он. Второй ему больше понравился, можно продолжать.

— Конечно! В-третьих, он разведен.

Костя откинулся на подголовник, почесал щетину на горле.

— А это тут при чем?

— Недавно разведен! – как для ребенка медленно пояснила Таня. – Таких голыми руками бери, они на все подпишутся.

Эта тема Косте не нравилась, напоминала о неприятном, хотя, если разобраться, никто его голыми руками не брал, он был женат, когда с Таней познакомился, и развелся он сам, сознательно, чтобы не быть одним из этих… Вроде Толика, у которого жена, постоянная любовница и пара запасных, чем он ужасно гордится и Костю бесит. Молчал бы уж, глядите, доблесть какая, всем кругом врать. Но куда там, поучает ещё…

— Мой братец что вытворял, помнишь? – перебила его мрачные размышления Таня.  
Костя вспомнил, кивнул. Так это она о нем, значит? Тогда да, так и есть. Слетел после развода мужик с резьбы года на три, пока новая жена не загнала в стойло.

— А ты хорошо подготовилась, гляжу. Аргументы грамотно выстраиваешь.

— Ты же знаешь, я всегда хорошо готовлюсь, — Таня снова блеснула глазами, и Костя улыбнулся, посветлел. Это правда, она такая. Никто не верил, что ее отец позволит ей выйти замуж за простого аспиранта, но Таня продавила свое решение, и десяти лет не прошло, Николай Львович признал, что выбрала она верно.

— Весь список огласила?

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? Ещё два пункта. В-четвертых, Илдар у вас временно. Это чтобы ты не говорил, что романы с коллегами пошлость ужасная. Он скоро уедет и все, забыли.

— Я бы и так не сказал, у меня-то с ним романа не будет, — ухмыльнулся Костя. – А ты у нас не работаешь.

Таня поморщила носик, она не любила, когда ей об этом напоминали.

— И в-пятых, — продолжила она. – Он тогда тебя пьяненького домой подвез, было?

— Было, — Костик снова нахмурился, не понимая, куда Таня клонит. – И что?

— То, что ты ему как бы должен. Есть повод пригласить его куда-то, понимаешь? Вот представь, ты ни с того ни с сего зовешь малознакомого сослуживца на рыбалку. Он удивится, так? Напряжется. А этот сам уже перешел границу, повел себя неформально, и теперь совершенно естественно будет продолжить общение. Пять, Костик! Пять «за». Он идеальный вариант.

Костя вздохнул и задумался. Он в Илдаре видел и ещё один плюс — мелкий он против Кости, во всех отношениях мелкий. Несерьезный, неустроенный, весит килограмм семьдесят, не больше, жопка как у подростка, большому хрену там неоткуда вырасти. Этим соображениями Костя мысленно заменил Танин первый аргумент. А то скажет тоже, красивый. Ну, может, на лицо и ничего, а так смотреть не на что.

— Я думал, ты отказалась от этой идеи. Мы ее обсуждали ещё зимой…

— Все решить и отказаться? Это слишком странно. Я просто ждала удобного случая, и вот он наступил. Дети с бабушкой в Тунисе, Илдар подходит идеально, у тебя с понедельника отпуск. Ну здорово же?

Костя снова почесал щетину. И зачем он взялся отращивать бороду? А Таня молодец, конечно, ловко. И возразить-то нечего, договорились ведь, что сначала ММЖ, а потом ЖЖМ. Он не мечтал о втором мужике, с чего бы, он всегда хотел попробовать с двумя женщинами, и долго крутил, раздумывая, как бы Тане это предложить… Ну и накрутил. Такое не обсуждают после секса, да ещё нетрезвым. А Таня свое не упустила, не той она породы, дождалась, когда он ей скажет, мол, ревнуешь, боишься сравнения, и тут же ему этим козырем по лбу: а если ты такой раскрепощенный, то давай, покажи пример. Сначала попробуем с двумя мужиками, и если нормально пройдет, будут тебе две писечки. Нет, все честно, конечно, но… Костик уставился в окно, не видя, что там. Пока оно все было дурацким ночным разговором это одно, а когда вот так, в реале…

— Ну как ты себе это представляешь? Сегодня четверг, значит, на все про все один день. И что, я завтра подойду к Илдару и скажу: «Привет, хочешь вдуть моей жене?»? И вообще у него уже могут быть планы на выходные…

— Нет у него никаких планов, — отмахнулась Таня. – Я с ним поболтала, пока ты за ключами бегал. И вообще, не включай дурака. Пригласи отдохнуть в коттедже на выходных, что такого? Рыбалка, шашлычки, лес, озеро. Потом ты валишь в отпуск, а там лето кончится, он вернется в свой филиал. Никакого риска.

— А если ему понравится? Ты понравишься? Привяжется…

— Где привяжется, там и отвяжется, — отрезала Таня и улыбнулась, на щечках ямочки. Костю всегда поражало это несоответствие: с виду вся такая кругленькая, ладненькая, мяконькая, девочка-девочка, а характер как топор – прямой и однозначный.  
Костя поскреб подбородок. Аргументов у него больше не было.

***

— Ой, смотрите, рыбки! – Таня опустилась коленями на каменный бортик большого, замысловатой формы пруда. Костя смотрел не на пруд, конечно, а на другую округлость – Танин задик был нацелен строго на Илдара. Но того больше интересовала рыба, он всматривался в зеленоватую воду, наклоняясь так низко, что футболка на худой спине задиралась и становилась видна смуглая, безволосая кожа. У него и руки не слишком волосатые, с удовольствием отметил Костя. Нет, не конкурент.

Рыбки были неплохие, кстати, самая маленькая с Костину ладонь. Они перемещались плотной стайкой, черные ребрышки спин в мелком пруду. Да их тут руками можно ловить!

— Красная, смотрите! Вон ещё! – Илдар вскинул руку. – Хочу красную поймать!

— В природе все яркое несъедобно, — напомнил Костя.

— Не запустят же они в пруд для рыбалки ядовитых, — Илдар сощурился на солнце. – Райское местечко.

— Чудесное! – согласилась Таня. – Пойдемте дом смотреть!

Можно подумать, она его в прошлые разы не рассмотрела, ухмыльнулся про себя Костя. Были они тут и с детьми, и с Кузьмоловыми. Хорошее место, в любое время года можно отдохнуть: дом из толстенных бревен на три спальни, банька, озеро. А главное, народу никого.

— Телефоны отключаем и вот сюда, — Костя приглашающе похлопал по сундучку в гостиной. – Это у нас закон. Иначе ручки так и тянутся, отдыха никакого, весь день мордой в экран.

— Конечно, какой смысл тогда ехать, — Таня опустила в сундук свой мобильный. Илдар улыбнулся, вытянул из заднего кармана телефон с трещинкой на экране, положил на деревянное донце.

Костя опустил резную крышку и двинулся было отойти, но жесткая смуглая ладонь придержала, уперлась в грудь.

— Подожди, звук выключу на всякий, – Илдар достал телефон, потыкал в экран. – Все, закрывай. Да здравствует интернет-депривация.

Да здравствует. Костя закинул рюкзак на плечо и поскакал за Таней на второй этаж, где окна в пол и кровати как танкодромы. На таких не только втроем можно.

В детстве Костя вылазки на природу не любил, потому что скучно, его увозили в незнакомые места к незнакомым людям, у которых дети были всегда дурацкие, то маленькие и липучие, то большие и вредные. Приходилось слоняться в одиночестве, дождаться, когда пожарят шашлыки, а потом снова не знать, чем заняться: к костру не подходи, к реке нельзя, в лесу потеряешься. Только устроившись на первую свою работу Костя обнаружил, что ездить на природу взрослым – совсем другое дело! Можно и костер, и лес, и озеро. А ещё можно ехать с теми, с кем хочется, а не с кем пришлось. Ну, может, кроме этого раза…

— Не делай такое лицо, — Таня пихнула его локтем, – будто номер отбываешь. Это что, моя идея, что ли? Мне нужно?

— Да нормальное у меня лицо, — вяло огрызнулся Костя. — Просто надо выпить.

Они выпили, прежде чем начать разгружать багажник – страшно же, в нем столько всего! И выпили, когда закончили, потому что молодцы. Добили бутылку, пока сидели на берегу с удочками, ведь известное дело, рыбалка дело не хитрое, наливай да пей. С вискарем все у них действительно покатилось гладенько. И темы для разговоров сами находились, и шутки шутились смешные, а самое главное, рыба ловилась! Красненькую, правда, не поймал никто, но этому Костя даже рад был. Красненькие для красоты, а жрать простые годятся, тем более что кому эту рыбу разделывать? Ему. Значит, ему решать. Таня речную рыбу на дух не выносит, а Илдар от предложения помочь потрошить бьющийся в садке улов с лица сбледнул и такими глазами посмотрел, что Костя молча отодвинул его подальше. Вечно оно так, как в кишках ковыряться так нежные все, а как жрать, так только давай.

— Я просто никогда этого не делал, — признался Илдар. – Я…

— …первый раз на рыбалке, ты говорил, — проворчал Костя. — И вытащил пол озера.  
Да, бесит. Кого бы не бесило? У Кости одна, у Тани одна, а у этого шесть! У человека, который даже червяка насадить не способен, противно ему.

— Не сердись, — Илдар потрепал его по плечу, заглянул в глаза. – Я не специально. Мы все равно вместе их съедим.

— Я речную не люблю. – вклинилась между ними Таня. – Так что пусть Костик чистит, а мы с тобой будем костер разводить. Это умеешь?

— Не знаю, никогда не пробовал.

— Ну-у-у… — Таня ухватила его за руку и повела к дровам. – Пойдем проверим!

— Но я…

— Я тебе червяков надевала? — Таня приблизила к нему лицо, нос к носу. – Они шеве-е-елятся, а ты их наса-а-аживаешь…

— Понял! — Илдар со смехом поднял руки. – Давай проверим, вдруг умею!  
Таня толкнула его в плечо и подмигнула Косте. Да, у нее не забалуешь.

К тому моменту, как солнце заалело и поползло в камыши, на гриле весело шкворчали рыбки, шашлык капал в угли соком, а бутылка виски опустела. Таня притащила вторую, показала лицом «только попробуй ужраться». Даже обидно, будто Косте интересно опозориться! Была, конечно, мыслишка подлить больше этому… Но куда там, он глоток делает и все, один стакан весь вечер цедит. Только знай себе зубы скалит и глазами блестит, они у него темные, ничего по ним не поймешь. Но вроде все нравится ему.

— Как стемнеет, на источник пойдем, — Таня подпихнула Илдара локтем, а бедром придвинулась.

— Источник? В смысле, ручей? – удивился он. – Зачем?

— Купаться! – рассмеялась Таня. – Это не ручей, а источник. Святой. Не видел такого? Ну откуда ты такой взялся, Илдар? Всему тебя приходится учить!

— Я плавки не взял.

— А там нельзя в плавках, — Таня положила ладонь ему на руку. – Это не бассейн. Этому источнику сотни лет…

— На самом деле, их три. – Костя со своим бокалом сел рядом с Таней, с другой стороны, обнял за талию. Рука тылом прижалась к боку Илдара, и первым порывом Кости было отодвинуться и жену отодвинуть тоже, чего она к Илдару прилипла, но он приказал себе расслабиться и вспомнить, чего ради все затевалось. Вон так Таню торкает: щеки горят, глаза огромные, губы припухли. – Три источника. Один официальный, там часовенка, дорожка со ступеньками, каждое утро паломников на автобусе привозят.

— С канистрами! – прыснула Таня. – Знаешь, какие эти святоши склочные! Да откуда, ты же ничего не знаешь! Мы один раз туда сходили, больше ни за что! Там одну тетку чуть в клочья не порвали!

— Мы даже не поняли, из-за чего, — кивнул Костя. — То ли бутылок у нее было больше, чем надо, то ли крестилась она неправильно, то ли встала не там… В общем, мы туда больше ни ногой. А есть другой источник. Про него мало кто знает, и где он находится тоже, а просто так не найдешь, дороги туда нет, обычная тропинка в лесу.

— А третий? – взволнованно прошептал Илдар. Костя подумал, что он все-таки тоже поднабрался. Или близость Тани его так разбирает? Губы облизывает, щеки горят. Не источники же его волнуют, в самом деле!

— А третий для совсем особенных! – Таня приблизила к нему лицо. – Мы не принадлежим к их числу. Может, ты найдешь?

— Раз у тебя с рыбой так хорошо вышло, — встрял Костя.

— Да ну вас, — рассмеялся Илдар. – Вы мне голову морочите!

И посмотрел почему-то Косте в глаза, пристально так посмотрел, будто не пил.

— Ничего не морочим, — Таня вскочила, ухватила каждого за руку крепкой горячей ладошкой. – Пошлите, мальчики, пора! Костя, захвати полотенца!

***

Про второй источник Костя с Таней и в самом деле узнали случайно, от дочек-двойняшек Кузьмоловых. Те на каком-то сайте вычитали легенду про три источника и всю неделю, пока семьи отдыхали в коттедже, носились по окрестным лесам с вислоухим Марком. Пес хоть и числился охотничьим, был шумным и бестолковым, потому девочкам дали с собой рации. Буквально на третий день динамики затрещали от радостных воплей – нашли!  
И Костя понял их восторг, как только сам увидел Источник. Он бил из-под камня на склоне в такой непролазной чаще, что случайно не забредешь, выдавали его черные колоды деревянного желоба, по которым воды текла под гору и исчезала где-то внизу. Таким же черным был дощатый помост между двух сосен, на краю которого стояло простое цинковое ведро, неуместное здесь новизной и современностью, а высоко-высоко на стволе по деревянной глади вились резные буквы молитвы. И отчего-то у не верящего ни во что Кости зашлось сердце от этой тишины, от этой простой правильности слов и веры – без золота и церемоний, только зелень листвы, медь сосен и журчание воды.  
В таком месте невольно замолкаешь. Ждешь, когда наполнится ведро, собираешься с духом, знаешь, что просто не будет, но отказаться невозможно. А потом опрокидываешь ведро на себя и душу вышибает от холода, ледяная волна сносит все пустое, земное, оно стекает по мшистым колодам в густую зелень, и ты орешь от восторга, от того, что ты, мокрый, холодный и жалкий, ты часть всего этого, ты такой же смертный и вечный, как эти листья, сосны и черная земля. Ты с ними одной крови, вот этой, ледяной и прозрачной.

— Удивительное место, правда? – шепнула Таня остолбеневшему Илдару, подтолкнула задумавшегося Костю.

Они втроем вышли на помост – он выдержит. Таня быстро стащила футболку, вжикнула молнией джинсов. Костя тоже разделся. Сосны топырили нижние ветки, на них все развесить можно, и полотенца, и одежду. Илдар нерешительно последовал их примеру, снял майку и шорты.  
Какой же он тонкий, подумал Костя. Не костлявый, просто тонкий. И ничего особенного на нем не выросло, как Костя и думал. Так, средненько, грудь гладкая, волос даже на ногах мало. Ну и что такого уж красивого? Вот Таня да, Таня огонь, вся кругленькая, крепенькая. Илдар смущенно смотрел куда-то поверх голов, в не слишком-то ночное летнее небо, а Костя взял ведро и подставил под струю. Журчание сменилось дребезгом.

— Я буду первая, — шепнула Таня, сжимая руку Илдара. — Не бойся. И ничего стыдного тут нет. 

Он улыбнулся.  
Костя поднял над Таней ведро.

— Готова?

— Давай, — она раскинула руки, от чего грудь тяжело качнулась. Илдар с ужасом уставился на Костю, тот усмехнулся и с размаху окатил жену с головы до ног. Таня ахнула – без визга, не то место – и рассмеялась, нервно, дрожко, глазищи огромные и счастливые.

— Полотенце ей дай, — посоветовал Костя, Илдар торопливо сунул Тане пушистый комок. – Ты следующий? Не ссы. Вставай сюда.

Илдар подошел, весь деревянный, Костю самого скорежило от его смущения, и он отвернулся, дожидаясь, пока наполнится ведро.

— Готов? – обернулся он с ведром в руках, посмотрел в темные испуганные глаза. – Да расслабься ты.

И тут Костя заметил, что у Илдара стоит. Не особо, холодновато здесь, но есть кое-что. Ну что ж, Таня, это ведро за тебя, выбрала правильно, все у парня работает. Ледяная вода окатила Илдара, тот вскрикнул, замер, распахнув глаза, а Костя подставил ведро обратно под струю. Вот и нету стояка, ухмыльнулся он. Смыло.

Когда он обернулся, Таня уже растирала Илдара полотенцем, но оба смотрели на него, ждали. Костя поднял ведро на вытянутые руки – стесняться ему нечего, природа ни в каком месте не обидела — и вылил воду на себя. Крепко выдохнул, взял у Тани полотенце.  
До чего хорошо!

Обратно шли молча, слишком сильное впечатление у всех, но в доме снова повеселели. Перебрались с улицы к камину, дождались, когда Илдар его растопит, притащили сюда один из матрацев и разлеглись перед огнем, Таня посрединке. Она рассказывала, как поступала в театральный и про то, как однажды видела две луны, а Илдар — про свой родной город и как его укусила собака, показал шрамы на бедре. Костя воздержался от откровенности, перевел разговор на фильмы, и они долго спорили про сериал «Годы», который Тане так понравился, что она ему все уши прожужжала, а он, Костя, считал, что гейскую линию зря туда воткнули, она насквозь искусственная, ведь этот Виктор натуральная дева в беде, избитый штамп, который не стал свежее от того, что дама в беде мужского пола. Тут Илдар вдруг разгорячился и стал доказывать, что вопрос не в том, что Виктор мальчик, а в том, что из-за него погиб человек, и ему с этим придется жить. А дева как была в беде, так и осталась, так какой же это штамп? Кто ее спас? Где обещанное счастье? И если уж Косте хочется придраться к сериалу, то к его услугам политическая линия, вот здесь хэппи-энд насквозь фальшивый, потому что… И тут Таня, восторженно следившая за их спором, поцеловала Илдара в губы. Он замер, с ужасом глядя на Костю через ее плечо.

— Да нормально все, — Таня взяла его лицо в обе руки, чтобы смотрел он только на нее. – Эй, он не против. Да, Костя?

Костя кивнул, сообразил, что его никто не видит, и подсунулся ближе, погладил Таню по щеке.

— Мы оба за, — хрипло сказал он. – А ты?

— Я… — голос Илдара тоже подводил, и немудрено, Таня двумя руками оглаживала ему бедра, напирая так, что он едва не утыкался ей в грудь. – Никогда ещё…

— А мы тоже никогда ещё, — Таня отстранилась от Илдара и через голову стянула футболку, теперь медленно. И грудью качнула специально. Костя невольно подставил под знакомую тяжесть руку, Илдар облизнул губы. – Давай. Ты нам нравишься.

Костя подумал, что обобщать не стоило, бедняга и так чуть живой, а сейчас решит, что его оба пользовать будут и сбежит нафиг. Видел размер-то, может испугаться.

— Она хочет попробовать с двумя, — пояснил он Илдару и даже улыбнулся. Нет, ну правда, надо его подбодрить, а то Таня прибьет же, если сорвется. – Давай. Будет здорово.  
И погладил его по бедру, оно ближе всего оказалось. Щеки Илдара покраснели заметно даже в каминном свете. Он потянулся к руке Кости, погладил, тот подмигнул в сторону Тани, давай мол, ни в чем себе не отказывай. Повторил:

— Будет здорово.

Костя сам не очень-то верил, что это здорово будет, так поначалу и вышло, не было. Они оба бестолково тыкались в Таню губами и гладили ее по плечам, она старалась отвечать обоим поровну, выходило черти что, хотя стояло у обоих прилично. В фильмах, которые они с Таней смотрели, всегда как-то удачней складывалось, никто не маялся вопросом «а мне что делать?». И вопросом «почему он лапает мою жену?» тоже. Хотя лапает слишком громкое слово, особого рвения Илдар не проявлял, зато постоянно таращился на Костю. Что за человек, сказано же ему – все нормально, сколько можно дергаться? Все-таки мало он выпил.

— Мы занимаемся какой-то херней, — сказала Таня, открывая глаза и глядя почему-то на Костю. Он смутился. Вот так и знал, что дурацкая это затея, зачем он на нее согласился? Таня меж тем продолжала. – Мальчики. Выебите меня наконец! Ну?

Она развернулась к Косте задом, к Илдару передом, и сразу все стало понятней. От легкого толчка в спину, Таня охотно опустилась на локти, Костя вставил ей сзади и приглашающе кивнул Илдару, мол, рот твой. Тот отмер, проследил, прикусив губу, как Таня обхватывает губами его член, толкнулся легонько, посмотрел на Костю.

— Поехали? – улыбнулся тот. Илдар кивнул, протянул к нему руки, сделал приглашающий жест, и Костю осенило – гениально же! То, что надо для синхронности. Они сцепили пальцы над Таней, пробно качнулись оба вперед, она одобрительно замычала.

— Поехали, — пальцы Илдара, жесткие и горячие, переплелись с костиными крепче, и когда они поймали ритм, ладони ударялись при каждом синхронном толчке. Костя не мог определиться, куда смотреть – Илдару в лицо слишком по-гейски выходит, он же не с ним трахается, зачем ему пристальный темный взгляд, приоткрытый в тяжелом дыхании рот, который Илдар чуть оскаливает, всаживая член в Танин рот? Лучше смотреть на Таню, как она прогибает спину, подставляясь, как ее волосы полощутся по бедрам Илдара…  
Костя шумно втянул воздух и предостерегающе сжал пальцы, прося замедлиться, сменил ритм на легкий, короткий. Слишком они разогнались. Илдар тяжело дышал, Таня разочарованно ныла, она терпеть не могла смены поз и прочие растягивания процесса, идеальный секс в ее понимании стремителен и эффективен, минуты три, но не все в жизни должно быть по-таниному. Костя сжал пальцы Илдара, задавая новый ритм – жестче, наткнулся на темный, тяжелый взгляд и отвел глаза.

Животы у них с Илдаром двигаются синхронно, это красиво… Таня шире расставила ноги, застонала глухо, требовательно, и он задвигался резкими сильным толчками, а когда стало совсем нестерпимо, Илдар вдруг рванул руки в стороны и Костя упал на него грудью, лбом в плечо, вскинулся, когда его лицо поймали в ладони и поцеловали жестко, кусая, ответил тем же, потому что губы горели, губам нужно было, и язык скользнул в чужой рот, а внизу на низкой ноте ныла Таня, значит, ей совсем немного осталось, надо сильнее, и Костя вбивался с размаху – членом в жену, языком в Илдара, а когда ему стиснули и выкрутили сосок – заорал.

— Ну вы… дали… — отдышавшись, пробормотала Таня, перевернулась на спину. – Ну вы… вообще…

Костя нашарил какую-то одежку на полу, подсунул ей между ног и лег рядом. Илдар сел на пятки и молча смотрел на них, темный силуэт на фоне каминного пламени, что он там себе думает, не поймешь.

— Понравилось? – Костя перевел взгляд с него на Таню, потом обратно. Илдар кивнул, Таня рассмеялась.

— Не ожидала. Думала, повозимся, кое-как кончим…

— Это все он, — Костя кинул на Илдара. – Дирижировал.

— Я же говорила, идеальный вариант, — Таня вяло похлопала Илдара по бедру, шевелиться им всем не хотелось.

***

— Я не поняла, у тебя отложенная реакция, что ли? — Таня накрасила губы, округляя рот, полюбовалась в зеркало. – Что не так, чего хмурый?

Костя пожал плечами. Да все так, в общем, нормально вчера расстались, в щечку чмокнулись.

— Не кисни, — Таня потрепала его по плечу. – У тебя теперь дело есть, ищи кандидатку. Здесь все на твой вкус, хочешь, беленькую, хочешь рыженькую. Ммм?

— Поищу, — согласился Костя. – Да нормально все, просто странно как-то, отпуск, а я буду дома один сидеть.

— Всего неделю! С пятницы я тоже отдыхаю, смотаемся к моим, они такой домик сняли! Я тебе фотки покажу.

Таня подхватила сумочку, чмокнула губами у костиной щеки, не касаясь, и вымелась из квартиры.  
Стало тихо.

Конечно, все нормально. Ну, целовался он мужиком, беда какая. Взасосос, с языком… Так выпил же! И ничего такого, не на площади, кто видел вообще? Таня точно не могла, а с Илдаром Костя рассчитывал больше не пересечься. Его же прислали на время отпусков, прикрыть сначала Кононенко, потом Иляеву, а теперь его, Костю. После чего летит он белым лебедем откуда прилетел, и не было ничего. Так в чем проблема?  
Вздохнув, Костя побрел к ноуту. Надо себя занять чем-то в этот дурацкий отпуск.

***

Он вынырнул из танчиков от громкой трели и не сразу сообразил, что звонят в дверь, в их семье это не было принято. Глянул на часы — половина седьмого. Таня вернулась? Она обычно звонит в домофон, чтобы помог покупки забрать.  
Костя открыл дверь и уставился на Илдара. Тот был собран и сосредоточен, как у Николая Львовича в кабинете. Но там это нормально, а что он делает здесь? Откуда адрес узнал?

— Я войду? – спросил Илдар.

— Ну… войди, — Костя посторонился, давая дорогу. Илдар проскользнул внутрь, но почему-то далеко не ушел, замер в узком проеме напротив, и не успел Костя спросить, чего он тут застрял, Илдар притиснул его к стене, обхватил рукам за шею точно бы поцеловал, если бы не получил тычок в плечо, от которого с грохотом впечатался в шкаф.

— Охуел? – навис над ним Костя. Спохватился, захлопнул входную дверь. Не хватало ещё всех соседей в известность поставить. – Что это было?

Илдар так и стоял у шкафа, тяжело дышал и молчал.

— Ебанат, — заключил Костя. – Ты… этот, что ли?

— Этот, — невесело ухмыльнулся Илдар.

Костя растерянно поскреб бороду. Эту мысль надо было осознать.

— Бля, — выдавил он наконец. – Так. Пошли на кухню.

Они пошли. Костя кивнул Илдару на табуретку, а сам выставил на стол пару рюмок, начатую бутылку хереса и вазочку с печеньем. Илдар молчал, пока он разливал вино и усаживался напротив, только смотрел, но так, что Костя бы предпочел слова.

— То есть…— Он выпил, дождался, когда Илдар последует его примеру. – Давай объясни.

— Мне казалось, тебе понравилось, — убито пробормотал Илдар.

— Понравилось, — кивнул Костя. – То есть… Не, ты пойми. Тане хотелось попробовать, ну и вот… Вроде нормально получилось. Втроем.

— Меня Таня не интересует.

Костя налил им ещё.

— Илдар, ты пойми. Я понятия не имел. Я бы не связался, если бы знал, потому что… Я-то не такой. Я думал, ты будешь не против, Таня же, ну… Красивая.

С каждым его словом Илдар мрачнел все сильнее. Костя выпил вторую и замолк. Чего выдавливать слова, если от них только хуже? Но в тишине сидеть было совершенно невыносимо, и он буркнул:

— Извини, в общем. Неловко вышло. Мы друг друга не так поняли. Я не осуждаю, просто… Это не мое.

— Я там был, — тихо сказал Илдар. – Не надо мне врать в глаза.

Костя нахмурился тоже.

— Ты мне будешь рассказывать, что мне нравится, а что нет? Я люблю баб, понятно тебе? — Илдар так ехидно ухмыльнулся, что Костю понесло: — Да если бы не Таня, я бы о тебе и минуты не думал! Для меня ты ноль. Это ей ты понравился! А мне похуй, ясно? Просто эксперимент! Если неудачный – ну извини. И все! Забыли!

Илдар молчал, прикусив губу и заговорил тише, примирительно.

— Ладно, эксперимент, — он помолчал, набрал воздуху в грудь и выпалил. – Проведи ещё один. Со мной. Будет хорошо, я обещаю… Тебе понравится.

Костя встал и указал рукой на дверь.

— Вон иди. Сам, пока прошу по-хорошему.

Илдар долго смотрел на него непонятным своими темными глазами и когда Костя решил уже было, что по-хорошему не выходит, поднял и вышел.  
Костя запер за ним дверь и вернулся на кухню. Вот черт. Это ж надо.

В двери щелкнул ключ, и Костя снова вскочил с табуретки.

— Ты чего тут, квасишь в одиночестве? — Таня двинула брови. – Это ты так отпуск понимаешь?

— Тань, на столе две рюмки. С чертом я пью, что ли? Илдар заходил.

— С какой радости он к нам заходил? – насторожилась Таня.

— Зарядку мою принес, — зачем-то соврал Костя. – Он ее вчера случайно прихватил.

— Все нормально?

Костя в очередной раз поразился чуйке жены – как она это делает? Но так не хотелось рассказывать об их дурацком проколе, что он только отмахнулся.

— А что в этом ненормального?

***

И все действительно было совершенно нормально. Илдар больше не появлялся, и Костя радостно выкинул дурацкую историю из головы – ну что за проблема, в самом деле. Мисандестэндинг, как говорят наши заграничные друзья. Плюнуть и растереть.  
Дома он сидеть больше не стал, подговорил отца тоже взять недельку, выбрались с ним на озера, наловили щучек, набрали грибов. Ещё недельку с Таней пожили у свекров в Карелии, а когда вернулись дети метнулись все вместе в Чехию. Такие отпуска Костя любил. Месяц на одном месте сидеть скучно, другое дело раздать всем богам по сапогам.

Ненормально стало, когда в первый рабочий понедельник Костя увидел Илдара за стеклянной стеной переговорной. Он увлеченно беседовал с Николаем Львовичем.

— Этот не уехал ещё, что ли? – кивнул он на переговорную Верочке.

— А куда Илдар уедет? – удивилась она.

— Его же на замену присылали из филиала. Я должен был выйти, а он уйти.

— Алло, Иляева уволилась! – Верочка постучала ему по лбу острой костяшечкой. – Костя, я же говорила, что она из отпуска не вернется. Так и вышло. Никто Илдара теперь не отпустит, ты что! Кто работать будет?

Костя помрачнел. Илдар, словно почуяв его взгляд, обернулся вдруг и пристально на него посмотрел.

***

— Предложение ещё в силе, — тихо сказал Илдар из-за спины, и Костя чуть не выронил кружку, которую ставил в кофе-машину. Как он подкрался? В носках ходит, что ли? Костя покосился на ноги Илдара – да нет, в обуви.

— Что за предложение? – с притворным легкомыслием спросил он. А что? Пускай Илдар тут, на офисной кухне, вслух скажет. Может получиться интересно, Лариса Михайловна, например, все всегда слышит.

— Я тебе делал всего одно, легко запомнить, — Илдар взял кружку из Костиной руки, поставил ее в кофемашину и нажал кнопку. Машина гудела, перемалывая зерна.

— Не боишься, что в офисе про тебя узнают? — спросил Костя.

— От кого они узнают? – Илдар поднял на него темные насмешливые глаза. – От тебя?

— Это офис. Тут все про всех знают.

— И про ваши с Таней эксперименты? — развеселился Илдар. – Костя, мне нечего бояться. Гендир не мой тесть, а твой. Я слышал, он человек очень консервативных взглядов?

— Ты мне угрожаешь?

— А ты мне? – Илдар смотрел ему в глаза спокойно, без злобы. Зато в Косте ее было через край. Он развернулся и вышел.  
Утро определенно не задалось.

***

— Чего хмуришься? Я не так часто прошу тебя меня подвезти! — Таня подождала, не признается ли Костя, почему не в настроении. – На работе проблемы?

— Илдар никуда не уедет, — неохотно признался он. — Иляева уволилась, в отделе осталась одна Верочка. В общем, его перевели к нам на постоянку.

Таня подумала минутку.

— Ну, это досадно, конечно… Но не такая уж проблема. Подумаешь.

Костя не мог ей объяснить, что не так. Сказать: да мы с ним смачно сосались, пока тебя трахали, а потом выяснилось, что Илдару, который тебе так приглянулся, на тебя вообще насрать было, он на меня запал и теперь требует продолжения банкета? Костя покосился на жену. Нет, не стоит ей такое говорить. Он сам разберется… Только придумает, как. Ему нужно время.

— А вдруг он расскажет кому-нибудь? – спросил он.

Таня остро на него глянула.

— Боишься, что до отца дойдет?

Костя неопределенно дернул плечом. Соображала Таня всегда очень быстро, этого не отнять.

— Какой же ты замороченный! – рассмеялась Таня, чмокнула его в щеку. – Нашел проблему! Кому отец поверит, мне или этому хрену с горы? Да мало ли какие у него фантазии! Доказать может? Нет? Свободен! Причем свободен во всех смыслах, будь уверен.

— А если он расскажет что-то другое, только про меня? Мое слово против его? Я после той истории на корпоративе у твоего бати не в фаворе, сама знаешь.

— Так. – Таня повернулась, чтобы смотреть на Костю не в пол оборота. – Ну-ка колись. Что он может про тебя рассказать? И зачем ему это делать?

Костя мысленно огрел себя по бестолковой башке. Почему он перед Таней вечно палится?

— Ну… — он помялся. Так, надо сказать ей правду, но аккуратно. – В общем, он хочет продолжения.

— Сразу нет. Он что, пытается тебе угрожать? Серьезно? Какие таланты в тихом мальчике! — она рассмеялась и села ровно. – Костя, забей. Скажи, мне не понравилось втроем. А лучше ничего не говори, нет и все. Не угомонится – что-нибудь продумаем.

Таня теплой ладошкой потрепала Костю по бедру, и ему действительно стало спокойней. Конечно, он просто себя накрутил. Первый день после отпуска и так тяжелый, а тут ещё эта проблема. А если подумать, ну что реально Илдар может сделать? И вообще это смехотворно, нашелся тоже ебарь-террорист.

— Это ещё кто? – у Тани брякнул телефон, она достала его из сумочки и уставилась в экран.

Молчание затягивалось, Костя почуял неладное. Он покосился на Таню: лицо сосредоточенное, палец быстро-быстро елозит по экрану.

— Что-то не так? – решил уточнить он.

— Да тут…— Таня подняла глаза от телефона. – Похоже, твой вконтактик взломали.

— Опять денег просят? – Костя зарулил во двор. Такое уже случалось пару раз, не велика ценность. Костя эту соцсеть не любил, аккаунт завел «шоб было», иногда он кидал для порядка туда фотки-мемчики, ничего личного. Там же все коллеги, его родители и Танины, соседи, одноклассники – все, с кем Костя был вежлив, но отстранен.

— Вот там есть место, — Таня указала вперед, а сама снова уткнулась в экран.

Припарковавшись, Костя отстегнул ремень и заглянул в телефон тоже.

— Денег не хотят, — объяснила Таня, полистала экран. – Но ты сейчас ведешь оживленную беседу в гейском паблике. И уведомления об этом летят всем твоим друзьям, мне уже пишут все мамочки нашего сада. И Виктория Павловна тоже.

— Что? Дай сюда! – Костя схватил телефон.

_«…я раньше тоже не думал, что мне понравится в жопу…»_  
«…не знаю, как сказать жене, что она мне теперь не интересна…»  
«…от микроклизм никакого толку, только живот болит, промываться нужно теплой водичкой…»  
  
— Убью суку! – Костя грохнул бы телефоном об пол, но Таня ловко его выхватила.

— Никого ты не убьешь! – заорала она. – Мы сейчас с моего акка запишем сториз! Посмеемся и забудем! Ясно тебе? Все увидят, что ты за рулем, мы едем домой, а кто там пишет дебильные комменты мы и сам не знаем. Это дурацкая история, вот и все!

Пока она щебетала в экран и строила гримаски, Костя послушно улыбался, но про себя думал – ещё как убьет. Завтра же.

***

К утру от бешенства не осталось и следа, конечно, знал Костя за собой такое дело, на злость он отходчивый. А вот на работу идти было страшно. Нет, понятно, все интеллигентные люди, не пятиклассники, пальцем никто показывать не станет и за спиной шептаться тоже, но уже одно то, что все они вчера читали… И пообсуждали его с большим удовольствием, конечно. Говорили, вот так людей и узнаешь, перепутал человек аккаунты и нате, любуйтесь. Или — я всегда в нем что-то такое чувствовала. Или — бедный Николай Львович! Каково это, узнать, что твоя единственная дочь «борода» при пидорасе! А может, она и сама по этой части? Подумали, Костя не сомневался. И как ему теперь смотреть в глаза всем этим людям?

— Да никак! – напутствовала его Таня. – Это они пусть думают, где у них был мозги, что они поверили в такую тупость!

Ну да, конечно.  
С самым мрачным настроением Костя махнул карточкой, проходя в девять ноль семь через турникет. Немного опоздал, сидел в машине. Обычно он себе такого не позволял, но сейчас это такая мелочь по сравнению… Костя услышал шум, не дойдя до кабинета. Нет, это не делились подробностями о нем, кто-то орал и кого-то волокли по коридору.  
Окаменев, Костя смотрел, как охрана выводит из офиса человека и не сразу узнал Илдара –растрепанного, потерянного. Синий костюм измят, нижняя пуговица оторвана. Он кричал что-то о тупой шутке, что у него есть доказательства, а все отводили глаза и перешептывались.  
В какой-то момент Костю посетила безумная мысль, что пока он психовал и строил планы мести, его коллеги всем миром выяснили, кто его позорил и устроили бойкот негодяю. Но в такие истории Костя не верил, к тому же коллеги не спешили выразить ему поддержку и выглядели растерянными.

— Представляешь, — Верочка подкралась к нему со спины, — он залез в кабинет директора. Вот я не понимаю, зачем у нас все эти навороты, если кто угодно может просто взять и войти! А что завтра, у нас кошельки из сумочек начнут воровать?

Костя наморщил лоб, ничего не понимая.

— Что случилось вообще?

— Ну я же говорю. Этот человек залез в кабинет Николая Львовича!

— Илдар?

— Какой Илдар? Вот этот, которого охрана вывела.

— Он влез сюда, потому что у него был пропуск! – прогремела Лариса Михайловна. Она заметила Костино непонимание и принялась объяснять – подробно, но бестолково.  
Минут через десять Костя узнал наконец историю целиком, но понятней она не стала. Илдара почему-то все называли «этот человек». Он пришел в офис, утверждая, что здесь работает. А когда был разоблачен, устроил безобразную сцену, размахивал несомненно поддельным пропуском и требовал прекратить притворяться. Все сошлись в мнении, что это шизофреник.

— Они же очень умные, — со знанием дела вещала Лариса Михайловна, — подделать пропуск им тьфу! Я кино смотрела, так там один такой вообще!

Костя думал, что шизофреников вокруг него слишком много, и на этом фоне нормальным казался только Илдар.  
Он ушел в свой кабинет, выглянул в окно. Илдар сидел прямо на парковке, куда его, видимо, выволокли охранники. Ссутулился сломанной куклой и не двигался.  
Костя набрал Танин номер.

— Слушай, у нас тут безумная история, мне срочно нужно твое здравомыслие.

— Продолжение вчерашней? – заволновалась Таня.

— Я даже не знаю. В общем, все мои коллеги отказываются узнавать Илдара. Все, понимаешь? Говорят, что никогда его не видели и он тут не работает.

— А Илдар это кто?

— Таня, ты прикалываешься? – возмутился Костя. — Вы сговорились, что ли? Это розыгрыш? Слушай, но это уже перебор, так нельзя. Я его тоже убить хочу, конечно, но вот такое… Так нельзя.

— Костя, милый, пока безумным мне кажешься только ты. Я просто спросила, кто такой Илдар, ты чего раскричался?

— Мы вчера о нем говорили! Илдар, с которым мы устроили тройничок!

— А, этот, — голос Тани звучал растерянно, будто она и в самом деле пыталась вспомнить. – Ну да, точно. И что с ним?

— Ладно, Таня, вызывают на планерку, я позвоню позже, — Костя сунул телефон в карман, снова посмотрел в окно. Черт знает что.

Он вышел из кабинета, бросил секретарю: «Я ненадолго» и направился на парковку.  
Илдар даже не шелохнулся при его приближении. Костя покосился на окна бизнес-центра, во многих маячили коллеги. Да и похрен, не до них. Тут бы придумать, что сказать.

— Вставай, нашел тоже место.

Илдар поднял голову, но смотрел на Костю без выражения, словно в телевизор.

— Слушай, если ты думаешь, что мне это нравится… — Костя протянул руку. – Вставай. Я тебя убью, конечно, но не здесь и не сейчас.

— За что убьешь? — вяло поинтересовался Илдар.

— Зато, что ты вчера устроил. – Костя устал стоять, как идиот, потому подхватил Илдара под мышки и поставил на ноги. – Пошли куда-нибудь отсюда.

— Как меня зовут? – все так же тускло спросил Илдар. Но когда слышал свое имя, немного ожил. — Ты правда меня помнишь?

— Да все помнят, — поморщился Костя. – Устроили тебе за вчерашнее… Извини. Я против таких вещей.

— Ничего они не устраивали, — Илдар вытащил свой телефон и сунул Косте. – Вот, смотри.  
Костя повертел в руках незнакомый мобильник, разблокировал экран.

— И что тут смотреть? – он ожидал от Илдара каких-то доказательств, аргументов, но тот невесело усмехнулся.

— А нечего там смотреть. Он нулевый. В нем ничего нет. Ни одного контакта, ни одного фото. Нет даже рекламных эсэмэсок. Утром все было. А хочешь паспорт? – он вытащил и его, сунул Косте в руки. Тот пролистал чистые страницы, поскреб подбородок. – Что? Думаешь, я псих? Хожу с пустым паспортом, пустым телефоном? И все, кроме тебя, притворяются, что не помнят моего имени?

Он рассмеялся, будто закашлялся, нервно. Костя подумал, что розыгрыш оказался масштабней, чем он думал. Когда успели? А главное, нахрена? У человека от такого может и кукушечка двинуться.

— Так, — он взял Илдара за плечо потащил через парк. – Давай мы с тобой сядем, ты мне все расскажешь.

Они нашли пустое утреннее кафе, и Илдар рассказал, но понятней не стало. История выходила совершенно дикая. Вчера вечером он вернулся с работы и обнаружил, что в квартире, которую он четвертый месяц снимал, живут посторонние люди, а все его вещи пропали. Ночь прошла в разбирательствах с милицией и хозяйкой квартиры, которая отказывалась его узнавать и трясла договором аренды с совершенно другими людьми, а не с ним. Чего он только не передумал, оказавшись без вещей, без жилья и документов, которые хранил в квартире. С собой у него остались только бумажник, телефон и паспорт. Он звонил родителям, друзьям, но они его не знавали тоже. Илдар провел остаток ночи в гостинце, а утром обнаружил, что и то немногое, что у него имелось, он потерял: мобильный лишился всей информации, страницы паспорта бледнели на глазах, карты не срабатывали. Тогда Илдар отправился на работу, но эту часть истории Костя уже знал.  
Он смотрел в осунувшееся лицо Илдара и почему-то ему верил. Объяснения найти не мог, но и слова из песни не выкидывались, странного было слишком много.

— Ты вообще спал? – спросил Костя.

Илдар дернул щекой. Костя подумал, что вряд ли, судя по теням под глазами.

— Давай сделаем вот что, — сказал он. – Тебе нужно поесть и поспать. Будем решать проблемы по одной.

Илдар безразлично кивнул.

Костя заказал еды с собой, нагуглил ближайшую гостиницу, уже через час они сидели за столом в крошечном номере с белой мебелью.

— Пей давай, — Костя придвинул Илдару пластиковый стаканчик с коньяком. — Нормально пей, а не как тогда.

При упоминании прошлого Илдар криво улыбнулся и выпил.  
Развезло его мгновенно, чему Костя не удивился. Человек на нервах, не спал, не ел. Ну и ничего, сейчас поспит. Он проследил, чтобы Илдар разделся и забрался под одеяло, а сам лег с другого края, одетый на покрывало. Не бросать же его здесь одного. К тому же на работу не хотелось ещё больше прежнего, хотя пару часов назад Костя бы не поверил, что такое возможно.

— Почему ты хочешь меня убить? — пробормотал Илдар из-под одеяла.

— Сам знаешь. – ответил Костя и тут до него дошло. Если Илдар не врет, то вчера вечером он был занят вовсе не гейскими пабликами. Так значит, врет? – За твою выходку с комментами.

— Какими?

— Не придуривайся.

Илдар перевернулся на спину, откинул одеяло.

— Какими? – повторил он.

— Вчера взломали мой аккаунт и от моего имени комментили гейские паблики, — ровным голосом сообщил Костя. – Уведомления об этом получили все мои знакомые. Вот за это я хотел тебя убить. И хочу.

— Я этого не делал, — произнес без всякого выражения Илдар. Он знал, что Костя ему не поверит, и говорил не с ним, а как с самим собой, в потолок.– Ты мне нравишься. Нравился с первого дня. Сделать такое значит лишиться малейшего шанса… Я бы не стал.

— Тебе действительно так важно меня трахнуть? – удивился Костя.

— Да не в сексе дело, идиот, — Илдар снова закутался и отвернулся.

— А в чем? – не отставал Костя. – Ну что у нас с тобой ещё может быть?

— Да какая разница! – психанул вдруг Илдар. – Ты что думаешь, я специально тебя выбрал? Что я этого хотел? Вот так вляпаться с женатым натуралом? Думаешь, это весело? Я просто подумал… Когда ты тогда… Я решил…

— Прости.— Костя отвел глаза, когда увидел мокрые дорожки на щеках Илдара. – Мы же думали, ничего личного… Ты уедешь… Если бы я хоть подозревал…

— Да что ты мог подозревать, ты же полено. – буркнул Илдар, но без горечи, и Костя обрадовался возможности сгладить ситуацию.

— Точно! Таня мне это вечно говорит!

Блядь. Вот тут Костя понял, что он полено есть. Зачем он про Таню напомнил? Илдар тихо засмеялся и повернулся к Косте.

— Ты меня тоже забудешь, — сказал он, глядя Косте в глаза.

— С чего ты взял?

— Все забыли. А у тебя просто были ко мне сильные чувства, вот и … Или у меня к тебе. Не знаю. Но все равно забудешь, – он выпростал из-под одеяла руку, коснулся пальцев Кости.

— Можно, я тебе отсосу? Пожалуйста. Ты завтра не вспомнишь. А у меня останется воспоминание…

— С ума сошел? Я по-твоему…

— Да какая разница, что там по-моему, — перебил его Илдар. – Я исчезаю, ты видишь? Я уже не имею значения. А тебе будет приятно. Я больше ничего не попрошу, не бойся. Все, молчи.

И Костя молчал. Смотрел, как Илдар встает на колени, быстро ловко расстегивает ему рубашку, шепчет: «Просто чтобы не испачкать», раскидывает полы по обе стороны и принимается за ремень. Тот сдался мгновенно, как и молния. Рука Илдара нырнула в распахнутую ширинку, глаза стали веселыми, заблестели.

— Можешь не смотреть, — сказал Илдар. – Представляй Таню. Я не против.

Но Костя почему-то смотрел, как Илдар гладит его сквозь ткань трусов, играет. Как облизывает палец и запускает за резинку – только один, касается головки и медленно возит им по щелочке, а потом возвращает к губам и облизывает. У Илдара снова, как тогда в коттедже, потемнели губы и щеки, а глаза у него без того черные, и Костя думает, что Таня все-таки права, он красивый. И радуется, как ребенок подарку. Косте ещё не доводилось видеть, чтобы на простой человеческий хуй смотрели с таким обожанием.  
Он перестал смотреть только когда губы Илдара сомкнулись на его члене и скользнули по стволу так резко, что головка ткнулась в горло, оно подалось, завибрировало… И вот тогда глаза закрылись. Костя приоткрывал их пару раз, чтобы увидеть, как мерно движется темноволосая голова Илдара, ему хотелось помнить…

***

Когда Костя проснулся, Илдара не было, часы показывали три.

— Я помню, — сказал Костя вслух. – Вот черт.

Он привел себя в порядок, проверил телефон – Таня звонила пару раз. Ладно, это потом. Куда подевался Илдар? У него же почти нет денег… Костя нашарил бумажник, заглянул внутрь. Нет, ничего не взял. Ну и дурак.

Костя спустился вниз, не надеясь найти Илдара, но на всякий случай осмотрелся. Его взгляд поймала девушка за стойкой. Странно она смотрела, изучающе и насмешливо. Подглядывала, что ли? Извращенка.

— Вы ищете молодого человека в синем костюме? — спросила девушка.

— Ну, — не слишком-то дружелюбно буркнул Костя.

— И вы помните его имя? – девушка склонила голову к плечу. – Вижу, помните. Я могу дать вам адрес, куда он уехал. Это подвал жилого дома в Капотне. Поедете?

— Давайте адрес.

— Хотите, я вызову вам такси?

Костя согласился. Может, дело было и не Илдаре, просто ему интересна была эта история. Что тут, в самом деле, происходит? А на работу он все равно опоздал.

Весь тот час, пока такси пробиралось в Капотню, Костя крутил так и сяк факты, пытаясь найти какое-то всему объяснение, такое, чтобы без инопланетян, спецслужб и пространственно- временных континуумов.  
В жилом доме, номер которого назвала девушка, действительно был подвал, но самый обычный, как и во всех прочих домах. Костя обошел девятиэтажку пару раз, постоял, пытаясь вспомнить, с какой стати он заинтересовался подвалом, если он ехал сюда, чтобы забрать у таниной подруги ключи от дачи, а живет эта подруга на восьмом этаже.  
Костя мотнул головой и направился к третьему подъезду.

В спину ему смотрел темными глазами молодой мужчина в синем костюме без самой нижней пуговицы.


End file.
